


[明日方舟/星诗星无差]孩子气

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星诗星无差]孩子气

明日方舟同人，星熊x诗怀雅无差，有星陈诗友情向

有私设及ooc

轻松向摸鱼

诗怀雅刚洗完头发，平时蓬松闪亮的金棕色卷发此时耷拉在她背后，在睡衣上留下一串水渍。星熊从厨房里探出头来，大声地向她反映冰箱存货告急。 

“明天去买！”仿佛响应着星熊，诗怀雅也放大声音回话。她换了一双软绵绵的拖鞋，脚步又轻，这时无声地走到星熊背后去扯她的围裙带子。 

白天她们按计划清理整合运动的某个地下据点，近卫局是有备而来，敌方倒也不算毫无防备，利用据点建筑内复杂的结构稍微抵抗了一段时间。诗怀雅显然已经把无人机用作大喇叭，整栋建筑都萦绕在她经过放大的声音里，活力四射的菲林女孩说话尾音上扬，一时间很有某位偶像开演唱会的既视感。 

星熊被无人机吵得头疼，不见其人却时时闻其声，诗怀雅大约在楼下，经过音响放大的声音还带着电流声，偏偏诗怀雅又说个不停。星熊咬着牙解决完这一层的敌人，在通讯频道里汇报时恰好听见诗怀雅经过放大的声音传来：“任务圆满完成！所有队员到医疗队检查是否受伤并且记录归队，”顿了一下又传来一句：“然后星熊督察到我这里来！” 

听到这话时星熊瞥见窗外悬停着大小姐的无人机，心想难怪声音这么大。 

她到医疗队报到时同事们都以一种调侃的眼神看她，星熊脸上挂着无奈的笑容，向医疗队员示意她没受伤。连擦伤都没有，就是身上沾了不少血和灰土一类的脏东西，她那层有个房间大概曾经用作过办公室，纸屑满天飞，有一些就粘在了她的头发上。 

诗怀雅已经站在车前，低着头摆弄无人机，星熊边向她走去边用手指梳着头发，想把那些纸屑给弄走。诗怀雅感觉到有人靠近，一抬头发现是她，立刻皱起了眉头：“你看起来好像在土里打过滚。” 

连鼻子都皱起来，极力地表现着嫌弃。 

星熊说那还不回去洗澡？我觉得我都发臭了。 

哎，怎么说，星熊从诗怀雅衣柜里熟练地拿出一套睡衣准备洗澡，衣柜的主人看起来比她整洁得多，一进门就推着她要她赶紧去洗澡，还叮嘱她要多洗几遍头发。怎么好像现在我才是小孩子了？星熊这样想。 

她一直认为诗怀雅才是那个比较孩子气的人，说起来陈和诗怀雅都算是星熊的后辈，又都升职飞快，有段时间同事们聊天都在讨论两位上司的相同和不同。星熊算是少有的与两位都接触过的人，诗怀雅刚进局时是星熊负责带她熟悉工作，星熊又与陈做了很长时间的搭档，这种问题怎么想都是她最有发言权。 

不过在面对同事们的疑问时星熊没有说出自己的看法，只是提醒大家这种讨论可别让老陈和大小姐知道。 

没有说不代表没有想，星熊个人觉得这两个人简直天差地别，明明年龄差的不多，陈好像比诗怀雅看着成熟十来岁，星熊与陈相处的时间较长，她觉得陈的成长还是比较明显的，从最开始耿直得甚至有些粗鲁冒进，到现在的成熟稳重，陈的进步是一眼就能看出来的。但是诗怀雅好像不太一样，星熊拼命回想着，她第一次见到诗怀雅时对方还才毕业没多久，说话透着一股天真的机灵劲儿，好像个小女孩一样拉着星熊问这问那。后来星熊忙于特别督查组的事，与诗怀雅的接触减少许多，再见面时她还像最开始那副小女孩模样，好像从来没变过。 

不对，应该还是有一些变化的，星熊想。大小姐用她那活泼语调说出来的话还是有种天真感觉，却少了最初隐隐约约流露的不谙世事的傻气，多了一些精明的圆滑成分。可惜平时伶牙俐齿的，到了吵嘴的时候总是落在下风，她与陈在工作上不对付，一点无伤大雅的怨气使得她们总是因为一点小事吵起来，也算是一种压力的宣泄，对骂的过程中就把处理大堆文书的疲倦抛在了脑后。星熊通常起到止损的作用，防止两位年轻警官吵着吵着上了头，啊，这么想的话诗怀雅的确更加像小孩子一点，通常吵得停不下来的都是她。 

她洗完澡出来，诗怀雅已经把吹风筒插上电放在洗手台上。星熊的头发完全吹干后会稍微地蓬起来，她梳了梳头发束成一个低马尾就去厨房想看看做点什么当晚饭。 

诗怀雅过来也只是扯扯她的围裙，被发现后眯起眼睛一笑便转身去吹头发，星熊听着风筒呜呜地响声，低头继续准备晚饭。菲林大小姐吹干头发梳了梳，低头看见梳子上缠着一根绿色的头发，与另一根金色的长发绕在一起。 

盘子端上餐桌时星熊叫了一声诗怀雅，没人答应她便走过去，却看见诗怀雅正低着头，眼睛眉毛弯成轻快的弧度，笑得好像一只快乐的猫。


End file.
